


Sin vida

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Gen, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Sad Danny
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Danny solo quería salir un momento....Fingir que era como cualquier otro adolecente que podía salir todo el tiempo......Pero nunca imagino que la decición de irse le cambiaría su vida.





	Sin vida

Danny estaba molesto, el no quería ser niñera de sus hermanos, el tenía 15 años y lo que menos quería era pasarla encerrado cuidándolos, lo que el realmente quería era salir a divertirse, hacer amigos ya que por estar al pendiente de sus hermanos y hacerse cargo del hogar no le dejaba el tiempo ni la dedicación de hacer amistades con sus compañeros de la escuela, ni con chicos que vivían por su casa, por lo tanto en la escuela siempre se encontraba solo y eso le molestaba.

Sus compañeros de la escuela se cansaron de invitarlo a salir porque siempre les decía que no podía o que sus padres no le dieron el permiso y eso lo hacía ser una persona gruñona por lo que su mismo carácter alejaba a sus compañeros, por lo tanto desistieron de seguirlo invitando y ahora solo le hablan para molestarlo o golpearlo cuando los maestros no están mirando y para hacer tareas , aunque por lo general Danny trabajaba solo ya que es muy raro que los demás alumnos quieran hacer equipo con el. Sus maestro al final se rindieron al tratar de que conviviera más y como su carácter es muy insoportable lo dejan trabajar solo.

Así que cuando llegó un chico nuevo a su salón Danny procuró ignorarlo ya que se sentó a un lado de el, a pesar de que el chico trataba de hablar con Danny este lo ignoraba pensando que se aburriría y enfadaría de su presencia muy rápido y al final se haría otros amigos dando como causa perdida a Danny, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa de que el chico no se dio por vencido sino que su nuevo compañero estaba decidido en hablarle por lo cual Danny se rindió y le habló al chico nuevo, pero nunca imagino que eso fuera muy difícil.

"Hola, soy Steve ¿como te llamas?"

"Umm..... Danny" respondió algo incomodo ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran y se sentía muy raro tratar de sacar platica a alguien nuevo, a pesar de que era muy conocido por hablar mucho con sus hermanos, el se sentía muy tímido al hablar con alguien que no fuera su familia porque llevaba años sin entablar una verdadera conversación.

"No hablas mucho ¿verdad?" Pregunto Steve con curiosidad.

Danny se encogió de hombros no sabiendo que responder pues estaba nervioso por la posibilidad de hacer un amigo por primera vez en 7 años lo tenía tan emocionado que no sabía como reaccionar al respecto.

"Umm ¿te gustaría trabajar conmigo en el proyecto de historia?"

Danny parpadeo no creyendo lo que escuchaba "¿tu.... quieres trabajar ... conmigo?" Hablo lentamente dudando lo que el chico le preguntaba

"Si por supuesto, se ve que eres muy listo"

El chico le sonrió a Danny y el correspondió esa sonrisa un poco sonrojado.

"¿Porque se te hace raro, que quiera trabajar contigo?"

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que los demás te habrán dicho que no soy muy bueno trabajando en equipo y que soy muy molesto" dijo Danny empezando a soltarse un poco

"No te voy a negar eso, pero quiero intentarlo además que eres el único que no se juntaría conmigo para ser popular en la escuela"

"¿Eres popular?" Danny parpadeo estúpidamente preguntándose porque no se había dado cuenta de eso, vio como Steve se empezaba a reír y no le gusto que el chico se burlará de el "hey!! Deja de burlarte ni que fueras el centro del universo para que todos estén al pendiente de tu estúpida vida" grito Danny un poco enojado.

"Jajaja lo siento..... lo siento.... es que eres el único que al parecer no sabia eso" Steve vuelve a reír tratando de calmarse pero no puede al ver la cara indignada de Danny.

"Animal!!! Deja de reírte de mí, no es gracioso, no es como si fueras alguien relevante en mi vida como para que me importe lo que haces, idiota!!!"

Danny comienza a caminar rápido para irse pero una mano lo jala para evitar que se vaya, Danny simplemente se gira, levanta el puño y lo planta en la cara de su nuevo compañero sintiéndose satisfecho cuando Steve se cae al piso y es cuando aprovecha para irse de ahí.

Cuando Danny llega a su casa esta muy enojado, por lo que empieza a golpear la almohada en su cama imaginando que golpea la cara de cierto moreno, una vez que se deshace de su ira empieza la comida para sus hermanos que no tardan en llegar a casa, pues el autobús los deja en la esquina, el ya había pasado por su hermana menor tratando de ocultar su ira, pero le fue imposible porque su hermanita se dio cuenta de ello.

Justo cuando cuando la comida estaba hecha, su hermanita Olivia bajó las escaleras para pedir comida y sus otros hermanos llegaban a casa.

"Danno... tengo hambre"

"Lose princesa, ya está lista la comida ahora solo lavate las manos"

"Si Danno"

"Ya llegamos"

"Hola chicos, vayan a lavarse las manos ya está lista la comida"

Los niños se lavaron sus manos, dejaron sus mochilas en sus recamaras y se sentaron a la mesa esperando a que Danny les sirva la comida.

"Gracias hermano"

"Mmmm sabe bien"

Mientras comían todos los chicos platicaban como les fue en la escuela, lo que aprendieron y lo felices que estaban de jugar con sus amigos, Danny a veces se sentía celoso de sus hermanos, porque ellos si podían salir a divertirse con sus amigos. Cuando terminaron de comer cada quien lavo su plato y Danny le ayudo a su pequeña hermana a lavar el suyo.

"Bien chicos vamos a hacer la tarea"

"Aaaaaah ¿porque?"

"Matty, no empieces con eso, sabes que tienes que hacer la tarea, es importante además de que eres el ejemplo de nuestras hermanas"

"Ashh que enfadoso eres Danno"

"Matty por favor"

"Aggg bien" dijo el más joven poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Así pasaron la tarde, haciendo su tarea y Danny ayudándolos cuando lo necesitaban. Cuando acabaron Matty se fue a su cuarto a jugar videojuegos y las chicas se fueron a jugar con las muñecas mientras Danny limpiaba la cocina y el resto de la casa, a las nueve de la noche preparo la cena y todos esperaron a que sus padres llegaran.

"Danno, Danno, Danno"

"¿Qué sucede Livi?"

"Ya llegaron papá y mamá"

"Hmm que bien"

"Hola chicos"

"Mamá!!" Exclamo Livi haciendo que sus otros hermanos bajaran a la sala

"Ya llegaron" y todos fueron a abrazarlos menos Danny que estaba un poco molesto y enfadado con su situación.

"Hola, ya esta la cena, les voy a servir"

"Ya vamos hijo"

Los siete se sentaron a cenar y Danny estaba nervioso por pedirle permiso a sus padres para salir mañana sábado.

"¿Papá?"

"¿Qué sucede Daniel?"

"¿Puedo ir a la casa de un amigo mañana?"

"No, tienes que cuidar a tus hermanos"

"Pero será en la mañana, todos ellos se ocupan en las mañanas los sábados"

"Pero tienes que hacer comida y limpiar la casa Daniel"

"Me levantaré muy temprano y dejaré todo hecho para que en cuanto regrese a casa, solo calentaría la comida ¿por favor padre? Es para hacer un trabajo en equipo"

"Hmm no lose"

"Déjalo cariño, solo irá si deja todo limpio antes de que nos vayamos a trabajar en la mañana"

"Esta bien, es un trato justo, si puedes ir Daniel pero todo tiene que estar limpio y preparado para la 7 de la mañana"

"Si lo haré padre, no te preocupes, muchas gracias"

Danny estaba extasiado, no podía creer que le daban permiso, programó su alarma para despertarse a las tres de la mañana y poder limpiar, lavar ropa, hacer la comida y hacer todo como siempre lo hacía, se acostó a dormir un poco emocionado por el día de mañana.

Cinco horas después, sonó la alarma de Danny y este no quería levantarse pues se sentía muy cansado, pero si quería ir a la casa de Steve debía levantarse para limpiar toda su casa.

Danny limpio con esmero toda la planta baja y toda la ropa, también limpio los patios e hizo la comida, eran las cinco de la mañana y ya se sentía cansado, dejó que la comida se enfriará en lo que lavaba los baños de arriba y limpiaba las habitaciones de sus hermanas, haciendo el menor ruido posible, luego se metió al cuarto de Matty el cual estaba muy sucio, casi se hecha a llorar pues ya eran las seis treinta y le faltaba su cuarto y el de sus padres, rápidamente recogió toda la ropa, los objetos que estaban tirados los aventó en una caja y la guardo en el clóset y barrio y trapeo lo más rápido que pudo.

Estaba muy agradecido de que sus padres mantenían ordenado su cuarto porque así solo barría, trapeaba y sacaba la ropa faltaban cinco minutos para las siete y corrió a su cuarto para trapear sin barrer, pues el trataba de dejar lo más limpio y ordenado que pudiera.

Justamente estaba bajando las escaleras para echar otra lavadora con la ropa que acababa de sacar cuando vio a sus padres al pie de la escalera.

"Creo que todavía no has terminado Daniel"

"Solo me falta echar esta lavadora y doblar la que ya lave papá, por favor déjame ir, prometo no irme de casa hasta tener toda la ropa doblada"

"Daniel..."

"Cariño, dale la oportunidad, además limpio todo lo demás, solo falta la ropa, yo creo que puede ir, pero tiene que estar en casa a las dos"

"Si eso suena bien"

"¿Eso es un si?"

"Si Daniel, pero quiero un mensaje cuando te vayas de casa y uno cuando llegues, si te vas antes o llegas un minuto más tarde te irá muy mal, ¿entendido?"

"Si señor"

"Bien, ya esta el desayuno hecho, nos llevaremos a tus hermanos a sus actividades deportivas, diviértete"

"Hasta luego"

Cuando se fueron, Danny se dirigió al cuarto de lavado para poner la ultima lavadora mientras esperaba se puso a doblar ropa durante una hora y media, luego se fue a duchar, se desayuno los panqueques que hicieron sus padres, lavo los trastes y se fue corriendo a casa de Steve enviando a su padre un mensaje de que ya se iba a casa de su amigo.

Cuando llegó a casa del moreno se encontraba muy cansado y con sueño, cuando la puertas se abrió trato de sonreír.

"Hola Danny, pasa"

"Hola"

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si, solo un poco cansado"

"¿Te dormiste tarde?"

"Um algo así"

"Vale, ¿quieres agua?"

"Si ,por favor"

"Toma, vamos a mi cuarto"

"Bueno"

Se acomodaron en el escritorio de Steve para investigar y escribir el ensayo, a las doce del día Steve bajo a la cocina mientras Danny se quedaba escribiendo la conclusión del trabajo.

Cuando Steve subió a su cuarto con una merienda se encontró a un rubio dormido en el escritorio, a el se le hacía muy tierno, pues a pesar que toda la escuela le decía que el chico era muy gruñón y que era difícil tratar con el. El moreno se divertía mucho cuando el más bajo se enojaba y le gritaba, además de que tenía un gran trasero que se moría por tocar y enterrar su gran polla en el, además que es muy lindo, a pesar de que esconde ese lado, Steve espera lograr conquistarlo, hacerlo su novio y en un futuro casarse con el.

"Hey Danny" susurro el moreno mientras sacudía al más bajito.

"Ummm.... ¿qué....?" Dijo confundido el rubio, mientras parpadeaba tratando de ubicarse.

"Oye, te quedaste dormido"

"Hmm lo siento" el rubio sintió vergüenza y se sonrojó.

"Esta bien, amigo, ¿quieres comer algo?"

"Claro"

Al ver que habían terminado con tiempo su tarea, Steve decidió conocer más a su amigo y se asombro de que al rubio le gustarán las cosas dulces, leer, y mojarse bajo la lluvia, el moreno comenzó a idear un plan para enamorarlo, le llevaría cosas dulces pero cuidándolo también de su colesterol, lo invitaría a correr para quemar las calorías de los dulces que le daba.

"Umm Steve tengo que irme"

"¿Ya tan rápido? Apenas son una cincuenta"

"Lo que pasa es que tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos y ellos llegan a casa a las dos treinta pero debo calentar la comida para que en cuanto lleguen se sienten a comer"

"Esta bien, ya seguiremos platicando otro momento"

"Por supuesto Steve, gracias por la fruta"

"Hasta luego pequeño" y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriendo enormemente cuando el rubio se sonrojo.

"No soy pequeño, eres tu quien tiene una estatura anormal"

"Lo que digas cariño"

"Uugg callate animal, nos vemos el lunes"

"Hasta el lunes"

Steve solo vio como su futuro esposo se iba corriendo y se metió a su casa ignorando las burlas que su madre y hermana le daban.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny corrió lo más rápido que pudo a casa, enviándole un mensaje a su padre exactamente a las dos en punto, fue directamente al refrigerador para tomar agua helada y sacar la comida para calentarla.

De pronto escucha como abren la puerta y se asoma para averiguar quien es, logrando abrir sus brazos justo a tiempo para atrapar a su pequeña hermana.

"Dannoooooo"

"Hey! Livi llegaron temprano"

"Siii, ¿que hiciste de comer? Estoy hambrienta"

"Corre ve a lavarte esas manos y tu cara para comer, que hoy hice lasaña"

"¿En serio?"

"Sip"

"Hurraaaa" gritaron todos los hermanos que se apresuraron a lavarse las manos para sentarse ansiosamente en la mesa.

"Bien, aquí tienen"

"Gracias Danno te quedo delicioso"

"Si, esto es lo más rico del mundo"

"Siempre quiero comer tu lasaña Danno"

"Gracias chicos, me alegro que les guste"

Los cinco comieron hablando de todo y nada, Danny se arrullo un poco con la conversación, que se sobresalto un poco cuando su hermano Matty le pegó en el muslo.

"¿Ehh...?"

"Jaja te dormiste, tonto?"

"Emm lo siento Livi, ¿qué pasó?"

"¿Puedes hacer palomitas para ver películas? Haremos una tarde de cine"

"Esta bien pequeña"

Se va corriendo alegremente para elegir las películas junto con Britget y Esthela.

"Hermano ¿estas bien?"

"Huuh... mmm claro ¿porque no lo estaría?"

"Hmm bueno te ves muy cansado, y en la escuela casi siempre estas solo, estoy preocupado por ti"

"No te preocupes, no vale la pena"

"Pero.... ¿porque en la escuela dicen que eres la peor persona del mundo y porque te molestan todo el tiempo?"

Danny soltó un suspiro, pues esperaba que su hermano nunca se enterará que lo molestaban.

"Es complicado hermano, pero a ti nunca te harán nada y si te llegan a hacer algo me dices para golpearlos porque nadie molestará a mi hermanito favorito"

"Tonto, soy tu único hermano, las otras son puras niñas"

"Por eso eres mi favorito"

"Tonto" le dijo con cariño Matty.

"Corre ve a supervisar las películas por que si no terminaremos viendo puras princesas disney"

"Es verdad"

Y así Danny se quedó solo en el comedor, recogió los platos, los lavó e hizo palomitas, cuando las llevo a la sala todos estaban bañados y cambiados, el les dejos tres grandes tazones de palomitas y una película puesta en lo que se iba a bañar.

Cuando volvió se colocó en el medio y los demás se acurrucaron con el, vieron películas hasta las ocho de la noche que fue cuando sus padres llegaron y ellos hicieron la cena.

"Chicos siéntense, ya esta la cena"

Danny no quería cenar, pero tampoco quería preocupar a sus padres así que de todos modos se sentó a la mesa.

"Daniel"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Como te fue?

"Bien, terminamos el trabajo"

"Eso es bueno, ¿Como les fue a ustedes mis niños?"

"Muy bien papá, hoy aprendí unos giros en ballet"

"Eso es impresionante mi niña"

"Yo estoy mejorando en tenis padre"

"¿En serio Bri?"

"Si"

"Eso es fantástico bebe"

"¿Qué hay de tí Esthela?"

"Me fue bien madre, hoy hicimos mucho físico en basquetbol"

"Oh mi niña, has de estar cansada"

"Si... quiero ir a dormir"

"Esta bien pequeña, Daniel lavará los platos y ustedes pueden irse a descansar"

"¿Qué? ¿Porque siempre tengo que lavarles sus platos? Están lo suficientemente grandes como para hacerlo ellas solas"

"Tus hermanas están cansadas y merecen descansar"

"Pero mamá, yo también estoy cansado"

"¿De que? Si no haces nada"

"Pero si yo limpio toda la casa, todos los días"

"Esas son puras escusas Daniel, de castigo lavarás todos los trastes que se ocuparon en la cena y mañana vas a volver a limpiar la casa mientras nosotros nos vamos a la playa"

"Eso no es justo, yo también quiero ir"

"Pff... ni siquiera te metes al agua, ¿qué caso tiene ir Daniel?"

"Mamá! Solo quiero convivir con ustedes"

"No lo mereces, nosotros vamos a salir a las siete de la mañana, para esa hora, todas nuestras cosas, deberán estar preparadas en el coche, el desayuno listo y la comida que nos llevaremos a la playa, regresaremos en la tarde y para cuando lleguemos quiero la cena lista" le dijo su madre un poco enojada.

"Aggg... bien"

"Que irrespetuoso eres Daniel, no te críe para ser de esa manera, disculpate con tu madre ahora mismo"

"Perdón" dijo Danny muy a la fuerza.

"Niños vamos a dormir, su hermano limpiara el comedor y la cocina antes de irse a dormir"

"Buenas noches Danno"

"Buena noche Livi, Danno te ama"

"Yo te amo más Danno"

"Hasta mañana hermano"

"Hmm descansen chicos"

Cuando se quedó solo, se puso a limpiar un poco enojado, mientras lavaba los trastes no pudo evitar derramar sus lagrimas de frustración, estaba empezando a pensar que sus padres no lo querían, ya tiene tiempo sintiéndose de esa manera y se pone triste porque el todavía los ama, a pesar de que nunca le dejan hacer nada.

Termino muy tarde de limpiar y programo su alarma para las cuatro de la mañana, sin embargo no pudo dormir porque se sentía tan molesto, que su cerebro no quería apagarse y descansar. Se levantó a las cuatro, se ducho y se cambio, para luego ir a meter sombra, silla, mesa, salvavidas, todo lo que iban a ocupar al coche para disfrutar todo un día de playa donde el no formaba parte de eso, otra vez.

A las seis de la mañana hizo el desayuno, que fueron panqueques con chispas de chocolate y pasas para el de sus padres.

"Hola Danno..."

"Buen día mi pequeño frijolito"

"No me digas así Danno" gimoteo la más pequeña del hogar.

"Pero es de cariño Livi"

"No me gusta"

"Esta bien.... frijolito"

"Nooo así nooo..... yo soy tu pequeña princesa, siempre me has dicho así"

"Eso es verdad, pero también eres tan pequeña como un frijol"

"Daniel deja de molestar a tu hermana"

"Si padre, lo siento Livi"

Danny se va de la cocina para evitar pelear otra vez, esta acostado en su cuarto cuarto cuando sus padres y hermanos se van, dejándolo totalmente solo.

Se levantó para limpiar la casa, lo único bueno es que ya estaba limpia por todo el arduo trabajo que realizó ayer, como estaba muy cansado subió a su cuarto para dormir y se despertó de nuevo a las 8 de la noche que fue cuando su familia regresó de la playa, decidió no levantarse y volver a dormirse, ya mañana arreglaría el carro.

Al día siguiente Danny se sorprendió al encontrar el carro limpio, y todas las cosas acomodadas, decidió no cuestionarlo y se fue directamente a la escuela.

Fue algo aburrido porque ese día no vio a Steve en clases, el tiempo pasó muy lento y se fue feliz cuando llegó la hora de irse. Por la noche sus padres lo castigaron por un mes por no haber hecho la cena la noche anterior, Danny se molesto deseando un día donde pudiera descansar de las tareas del hogar.

Después de dos semanas Danny y Steve se encontraron en la entrada de la escuela.

"Hola Daniel"

"Hola animal"

"Hmmm.. ¿quieres ir a la fiesta por mi cumpleaños en tres semanas? Será en viernes" dijo muy sonriente Steve.

"¿Fiesta?"

"Si, festejaremos mi cumpleaños y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí"

"Hmmm.... no creo que pueda ir Steve"

"¿Pero porque?"

"¿A que hora es la fiesta?"

"A las seis"

"No creo que me dejen ir mis padres, tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos"

"Ay Danny, no creo que no te dejen salir, además, ¿no se supone que tus hermanos ya están grandes?"

"Bueno.... Matty tiene doce años y..."

"El ya esta grande, no tienes porque estar al pendiente de el, al contrario el también te puede ayudar a cuidar a tus otros hermanos"

"Mira voy a pedir permiso, pero no creo que me dejen ir"

"Pff... si no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo solo dímelo"

"¿Qué?¿Porque dices eso?"

"Siempre dices que no cuando te invito a cualquier lado"

"Steve.... y-yo te dije desde el principió que no podía salir porque cuidaba a mis hermanos y limpiaba la casa. Tu me dijiste que no había problema al respecto así que no vengas a reclamarme eso, si tanto quieres salir buscate a otro amigo"

Danny comenzó a caminar hacía el patio a su rincón favorito, que estaba cubierto de árboles y un poco oculto, se dio cuenta que Steve lo estaba siguiendo así que el corrió y se escondió de su amigo, cuando vio que el moreno regresaba al edificio se puso a llorar de frustración pues el otro no sabía cuanto Danny deseaba poder salir a todos lados con Steve.

El rubio no entro a ninguna de sus clases, porque el no se sentía con las ganas de escuchar a sus maestros hablar, mientras caminaba para recoger a su hermana nunca se dio cuenta que Steve lo seguía, solo fue hasta que se detuvo en el kinder y escucho la voz de su amigo, fue cuando lo noto.

"Oye Danny"

"¿Hmm?" El rubio lo miro sorprendido "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Venía a disculparme contigo, tenías razón en la mañana y... perdóname por exigirte cosas así"

"Esta bien amigo"

"Danny yo...."

"DANNOOO" un fuerte grito interrumpió a Steve de confesar sus sentimientos a su amigo. El solo vio como se rubio se agachaba y abrazaba a una niña.

"Hey! Livii"

"Mira Danno, mira lo que hice" la pequeña le enseña una escultura de barro que tiene forma de corazón y dice te amo Danno.

"Aaww livi es hermoso"

"Es para ti"

"Gracias princesa" le da un beso en su mejilla y saca una pequeña bolsa "toma bebe, esto es para ti"

"¡¡¡Chocolate!!! Gracias hermano"

"Vamos a casa"

"Uhhu... oye Danno"

"¿Si?"

"¿Quién es el?"

Danny miro a su amigo que los iba siguiendo, no podía creer que se olvido de el al ver a su hermanita.

"Umm... el es mi amigo"

"¿Tienes un amigo?"

"Si princesa, el es Steve, Steve ella es Olivia"

"Un gusto Olivia"

"Hola Steve" la niña miró a su hermano y sonrío "Danno ¿el puede venir a la casa con nosotros?"

"Umm.. no creo bebe, Steve de seguro tiene otras cosas que hacer"

"No te preocupes Danno, estoy libre, puedo ir a tu casa"

"No me digas Danno, solo mis hermanos me pueden decir así"

"Esta bien, yo le doy permiso de que te llame así Danno"

"Muchas gracias Livi, me siento honrado"

"Pff.. Animal"

Siguieron caminando mientras charlaban amena mente y rápidamente llegaban a la casa Williams.

"Wow tu casa es muy grande"

"Si... un poco" respondió Danny mientras abría la puerta "corre Livi, ve a bañarte en lo que preparo la comida"

"Si Danno"

Se fue la niña, dejando solos a los dos amigos.

"¿Tu cocinas?"

"Por supuesto, ¿Tu no?"

"Mmm... ¿emparedados y cereal?"

"Jaja! Que triste, ¿no te han enseñado o no has querido aprender?"

"Para que aprender, cuando mi mamá y mi hermana son las que cocinan"

"Eres un animal"

"Lo que sea, ¿que vas a cocinar?"

"Pollo a los tres quesos con puré de papa"

Steve se quedo cerca de su amigo, viendo con fascinación como se desenvolvía en la cocina, ahora el más bajo se encontraba aplastando las papas cuando el decidió acercarse y pegarse por atrás, abrazando la cintura del rubio y apretándolo un poco.

"¿Steve...? ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Danno..." le susurro el moreno "no tienes idea de cuanto me gustas"

"¿Qu-qué?"

"Te amo tanto, estoy enamorado de ti Danny"

"Steve...."

El morenos comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio, ocasionando que el más bajo se estremeciera.

"Hmm... Steve..."

"¿Quieres ser mi novio?"

"Y-yo, umm..." Danny no sabia que decir, por un lado si quería, porque estaba enamorado de su amigo, pero sabe que nunca podrían salir a pasear como una pareja normal, y el no quería que su amigo/novio se sintiera frustrado "me gustaría serlo.... pero.."

"No te preocupes por nada, puedo pasar tiempo aquí en tu casa, no me molesta"

"Bu-bueno"

"Excelente" le agarro el rostro y lo beso castamente, para dejarlo continuar haciendo la comida.

"Ya llegamos" se escucho el grito de los otros williams

"Bienvenidos, lávense la cara y las manos, ya esta la comida lista" les grito el rubio desde la cocina.

"Matty, Matty, Danno trajo a un amigo"

"Oh! Eso es interesante"

Los cuatro hermanos se metieron a la cocina para ver al amigo de su hermano

"Hola"

"Um.. hola soy Steve"

"Hola pequeños, Steve ellos son mis hermanos, El chico es Matty, la castaña es Esthela y la rubia es Britget"

"Hola Steve" le dijeron en coro

"Siéntense ya vamos a comer"

Los seis se sentaron a comer, disfrutando de la comida que preparo el rubio, una vez que terminaron de comer, Danny limpio la cocina, hicieron la tarea, jugaron videojuegos y cenaron, Steve se fue antes de que los padres del más bajo llegaran y se fue contento a su casa.

Y así, Steve se convirtió en el nuevo integrante de la familia williams, siguiendo la rutina que los chicos tenían hecha. 

Cuando llegó el viernes del cumpleaños de Steve, el moreno no se pudo quedar pues tenía que ayudar a arreglar su casa para la fiesta de la tarde.

Danny quería ir a pesar de que sus padres no le dieron permiso, preparó la cena, dejó de encargado a Matty prometiendo volver a las ocho treinta.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Steve se sintió satisfecho de ver la cara de sorpresa de su novio, fue recibido con un largo beso y un abrazo.

"Danno, viniste"

"Si, solo vengo por un ratito"

"Bien"

Estuvieron festejando y comiendo de todo, Steve llevo a Danny a su cuarto en donde comenzaron a besarse, el moreno metió una de sus manos por el pantalón del rubio, acariciando ese trasero tan perfecto y pegándolo a su entrepierna creando una deliciosa fricción en sus pollas, de pronto sintieron un fuerte temblor, salieron corriendo afuera esperando que pasara.

"Mis hermanos" dijo Danny un poco asustado echando a correr hacía su casa.

Cuando llegó, vio que sus padres ya estaban ahí y sintió miedo, todos estaban llorando abrazados, a lo lejos escucho las sirenas de la ambulancia.

"¿Están bien?" Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un fuerte golpe de su padre.

Miro en silencio como los paramédicos entraban a la casa, sacando un pequeño cuerpo y se congelo pues era su hermanita la que iba en la ambulancia.

"¿Qué paso?"

"Le cayo el ropero encima cuando trataba de correr hacía afuera cuando tembló"

"Oh por Dios"

"Si... y los padres llegaron justamente cuando empezó a temblar" le dijo Matty

Danny se puso pálido, porque sus padres se enteraron que los dejó solos. Esperaba fervientemente que su hermanita sobreviva.

"Suban al coche vamos al hospital"

El viaje fue en completo silencio, al llegar se encontraron con su madre en la sala de espera, todos la abrazaron, excepto Danny porque su madre no lo permitió, así que se mantuvo un poco separado de su familia en lo que esperaban noticias de su hermana. Dos horas después salio el médico, luciendo cansado, todos esperaban buenas noticias pero eso no fue el caso.

"Familia de Olivia williams"

"Nosotros Doctor"

"Lo lamento tanto, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero la hemos perdido"

"No... non o no no no no nononono" su madre empezó a llorar aferrándose a su padre.

"El daño interno fue demasiado, las costillas rotas perforaron varios órganos, y tubo una gran hemorragia interna, lo siento tanto, hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos para mantenerla con vida"

"MI BEBE NOOO"

Danny estaba en shock el no podía procesar lo que el médico le decía, debía ser una broma cruel, pero nadie se reía, todos lloraban y se aferraban mutuamente, pero Danny no tenía a quien aferrarse. Su padre los llevó a casa, para después empezar a hacer los arreglos para el funeral.

"Es tu culpa"

"¿Qué?"

"Es tu maldita culpa Daniel, los dejaste solos cuando te dijimos que no lo hiciera"

"Lo siento yo solo quería ir con mis amigos"

"Es tu culpa bastardo" 

Danny solo sintió el golpe que su madre le dio, no se defendió cuando lo empujo y lo tumbo, ni siquiera cuando su madre le empezó a dar patadas, después de todo se lo merecía, por su culpa había muerto su hermanita.

"Aagg.. debí de haberte abortado cuando supe que estaba embarazada de ti, solo eres una carga para esta familia, debí abandonarte aquella vez que tuve la oportunidad no sabes cuanto TE ODIO, ojala hubieras muerto tu y no tu hermana"

A Danny se le rompió el corazón cuando escucho decir a su madre que no lo quería, no era una sorpresa pues el ya sospechaba eso, el también deseaba haber muerto el en lugar de su hermana, al parecer solo causa dolor a las personas que lo rodean.

"Basta clara, déjalo"

"El mato a mi bebe, el la mato"

"Lo siento mamá" dijo en voz baja el rubio 

"Eso no me devolverá a mi niña"

"Cariño, vamos a dormir, no vale la pena discutir con el"

"Desearía nunca haberte tenido Daniel"

"Mamá.." susurro con lagrimas derramándose de sus ojos.

"Callate Daniel, por tu culpa estamos aquí, no tienes el derecho de llorar"

"Padre lo siento"

Sus padres lo ignoraron y se fueron a su habitación, sus otros hermanos se fueron con sus padres, ellos de tanto escuchar a sus papás decir que era culpa de Danny empezaron a pensar que si era su culpa.

Danny subió a su cuarto, se hizo bolita y lloró por horas, no durmió nada, pues cuando lo intentaba se despertaba sobresaltado por las pesadillas, sus padres no lo dejaron ir al funeral y eso rompió al rubio, se deprimió tanto que dejo de comer.

En la escuela lo molestaban más, le decían asesino, lo golpeaban, rompían sus cosas y el no podía con la presión. Steve se tuvo que mudar de nuevo dejando solo a Danny con su dolor, quería ha Steve el lo consolaría pero no podrá hacerlo porque se fue.

Los maestros estaban preocupados por el, porque dejo de hablar, sus calificaciones empezaron a bajar, trataron de hablar con sus padres, pero solo ocasionaron que lo regañaran y le pegaran. 

Danny ya no quería sufrir, en ningún lado estaba en paz, casi todo el día recibía golpes e insultos, así que empezó a cortarse, total a nadie le importaba lo que le pasara, bajo mucho de peso porque casi no comía y traía ojeras por no poder dormir.

No sabe como logró graduarse ni llegar a la universidad, el solo dejó de preocuparse de todo, dejó de cuidar a sus hermanos después del funeral, sus padres no querían que los cuidara un asesino y el no quería contaminar a sus hermanos.

Danny quería alejarse de todos y morir para dejar de lastimar a los que le rodean, habían pasado diez años desde que mato a su hermana y el ya no podía con la carga, se había ido de su casa tres años después del asesinato alejándose de su familia, a pesar de que lo odian el todavía siente cariño por ellos pero no puede seguir lastimandolos.

Esta sentado en la orilla de un puente, pensando seriamente en aventarse al río, esperaba morir al caer o por lo menos ahogarse, era bueno que no supiera nadar. Se aventó escuchando su nombre en un grito, a el no le importo eso, solo miraba como el agua se acercaba a el rápidamente y envolviéndolo furiosamente, lucho por respirar y trago mucha agua sintiendo como poco a poco las fuerzas lo dejaban, antes de que todo se volviera oscuro pudo ver una mancha que se acercaba a el.

\--------------------------------

Cuando abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital sintiéndose decepcionado porque no pudo morir, su atención se desvió a la puerta que se acababa de abrir.

"Hola Danno, ¿Como estas?" El rubio solamente lo miro con ojos apagados y vacíos.

"¿Te acuerdas de mi?"

Danny lo miró detenidamente tratando de recordar donde lo había visto, hasta que recordó que fueron novios por un muy corto período de tiempo.

"Si" susurro con voz ronca por el desuso y porque al parecer estaba enfermo.

"Me alegro, te estuve buscando por un tiempo y realmente me asustaste cuando brincaste al río, por un momento creí que era demasiado tarde"

"¿Porque me salvaste?"

"Danno... yo te amo... siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré, te busque durante mucho tiempo, y no podía dejarte morir cuando por fin te había encontrado"

"No valgo la pena"

"Tu vales mucho para mi Daniel"

"Soy un asesino.. maté a mi hermana"

"No, no lo hiciste"

"Si, yo lo hice... yo debí estar ahí... fue mi culpa.."

"No fue tu culpa"

"Yo debí cuidarla, debería haber muerto yo..."

"Hey! Mírame" Steve espero hasta que el rubio lo miró "No es tú culpa, tú no la mataste, solo fue un accidente, no puedes cambiar nada de lo que pasó, pero no fue tu culpa, no digas que debiste morir porque no lo haces, eres una gran persona y no deberías culparte por algo que fue un accidente y que pudo ocurrir estando tu ahí"

"Steve...." dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Es en serio bebe, lo que sucedió no fue culpa tuya, tu no la mataste"

Danny se puso a llorar pues nadie le había dicho eso, en los últimos diez años todo mundo lo culpo de la muerte de Olivia.

"Oh bebe... ven aquí" el moreno lo abrazó mientras lloraba, le dolía el corazón el saber que su Danno había sufrido tanto y que decidió morir para dejar de sentir el dolor, tampoco escapo de el las marcas de los cortes en el cuerpo del rubio, tendrá que asegurarse de que no lo vuelva hacer.

El más bajo nunca se dio cuenta de que en la puerta estaban sus padres y sus hermanos escuchando su conversación, ellos se sintieron tan mal, al saber que Danny no había superado la muerte de la niña, que todavía se sentía culpable y que pensaba que era un asesino.

Ellos se enteraron que su hijo mayor trato de suicidarse gracias a Steve, cuando llegaron al hospital se les partió el corazón al escuchar el estado de su hijo, se arrepintieron enormemente aquella vez que le gritaron que lo odiaban y que era un asesino. Después de que se fue de la casa, empezaron a ir con un psicólogo que los ayudo a superar la muerte de su hija, trataron de encontrar a su hijo para disculparse con el pero no lo habían podido encontrar.

Escuchar a su hijo decirle a Steve que el era un asesino, que merecía morir, fue horrible saber eso, ellos se asustaron mucho, y se sentían culpables por como lo habían tratado mientras crecía.

"Entren, el está dormido"

Entraron al cuarto, viendo cuan pequeño se miraba su hijo, sus hijas no podían parar de llorar, se acercaron notando los cortes en sus brazos.

"Creo que necesitan hablar con el"

"Si... necesitamos disculparnos con el"

Se quedaron platicando por un par de horas hasta que Danny comenzó a despertar.

"Shh.. tranquilo Danno"

"¿Steve?"

"Si, aquí estoy bebe, no te dejaré" el rubio se acurruco más en el cuerpo del moreno "oye cariño, aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo"

Danny abrió los ojos y se volteo para ver a su familia, el se puso tenso en los brazos de su amigo esperando reclamaciones de porque estaba vivo y de lo inútil que era por no poderse suicidarse bien.

"Hijo.... perdóname cariño" le dijo clara viendo cuando asustado se miraba su hijo mayor

"¿P-porque?"

"Por decir todas aquellas cosas que te dije hace diez años, te lastime injustamente"

"Mamá..."

"Te amo mucho Daniel"

"Te amamos también hermano"

Los cinco se acercaron para abrazar a Danny y este no pudo evitar llorar porque su familia vino a decirle que lo amaba, el por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía tan feliz.

"Lo-lo siento... lo siento... no quise hacerle daño... lo siento" se disculpaba el rubio una y otra vez.

"Shhh tranquilo hijo, no fue tu culpa, nunca fue tu culpa"

Steve sonrío porque su amor por fin encontró lo que tanto quería, el nunca aparto su mano de la espalda del rubio y de pronto se vio envuelto en el abrazo familiar.

Danny se sentía amado por primera vez y tal vez con la ayuda de Steve y su familia pueda salir adelante...

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste
> 
> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
